


Drunken Fun

by MalecMarshmallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, drunk!jace, just a bit of fun!, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/pseuds/MalecMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is back home and everything’s good again. They take a night off to unwind and just have fun! Too bad they never counted on just how much of a lightweight Jace was! Cue caring Alec and a very unimpressed Magnus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based from a tumblr prompt that was thrown my way by the awesome Childofthesky (if you haven't read her stories yet you should!)  
> http://princess-of-the-ark.tumblr.com/post/148771589314/docislegend-spuandi-why-do-people-call-people   
> there's the link to the post
> 
> -why do people call people lightweights as if it’s a bad thing??? you paid 20 bucks to get drunk I paid 5 sry you’re sad  
> -ok but i’m not picking your dumbass up off the bar floor after a jello shot and a smirnoff ice while you’re crying like bitch it’s 9:30 we just got here get up
> 
> This was just a bit of fun for me to write to escape all the angst from In Times of War! I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :D
> 
> ~~

“Okay it’s official. Alexander, I’m renaming your brother Jace Lightweight,” Magnus grumbled to his boyfriend as he witnessed said boyfriend’s parabatai trying to flirt with some girls and fall flat on his face instead. “How many drinks did he have again? Two? Come on that’s just crazy.” 

Alec laughed and dropped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, “Leave him alone Magnus, you know we never usually get to drink,”

“I know but this is just ridiculous,” They both watched as Jace tried and failed to push himself up off of the floor. 

“Uh…I guess I’d better go help him,” Alec tried to walk towards Jace but was stopped by Magnus gripping tightly onto his wrist. Before Alec could question him he was pulled in for a brief, sweet kiss. 

“Okay, now you can go.” Alec smiled widely at his boyfriend and kissed him once more before hurrying off to haul up his parabatai and sit him down in the VIP section of Pandemonium. Dating the owner of the club really had its perks!

Jace sprawled out on one of the sofas. 

“It was such a good idea, Alec!”

“What was?” Alec sat down and immediately found Jace’s head resting on his lap. 

“Coming here tonight! Getting drunk. I feel great,” 

Alec laughed, “You sure don’t look great,” 

Jace pouted and folded his arms across his chest, “I always look great,”

“Of course you do buddy,” Alec placated. He looked around to try and spot where Magnus had gone and perked up when he realized the warlock was already coming towards them with two drinks in hand. 

Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Jace and handed one of the cocktails to Alec and sat down opposite them, dramatically crossing one leg over the other. 

“Nothing for me?” Jace whined. 

“Nope. No more drinks for the lightweight,” Jace scoffed at Magnus’ words. 

“Why do people call people lightweights as if it’s a bad thing? You paid twenty bucks and you’re not even drunk and I paid five and I’m great! You’re just sad you can’t be like me,” Magnus had to be a little impressed that Jace was able to string together such long and coherent sentences considering the drunken state he was in!

“Actually, since I own this club we didn’t pay anything,” Jace sat up, looking outraged. 

“So why did I have to pay!?”

“Only myself and Alexander here got free drinks. Oh, and Biscuit. And Isabelle,”

“So everyone got free drinks except me and Simon? You suck Bane,”

“That’s no way to speak to the man who may be able to get you free drinks in future,”

“I can have more?” Jace’s eyes lit up and he was bouncing around on he sofa, “I want more drinks! I want some shots!” 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other with a hint of despair. Why did they get stuck looking after a very drunk Jace? Alec tried to be positive, he really wanted to enjoy the only night off that they were probably going to get for a while. As long as Jace didn’t drink more alcohol then everything would be…

Jace was already out of his seat and chasing after someone yelling, “What are those?!” Luckily, with Alec’s shadowhunter reflexes and Jace’s alcohol dulled ones, he was able to grab his parabatai by the shoulders and physically pull him back down onto the sofa. 

“No really what are those?!” He was still shouting. Magnus sighed and followed the young shadowhunters line of vision. 

“Those Mr. Lightweight are jello shots,” Jace’s eyes widened comically. 

“I have to have some! Please Magnus can I?” 

“Oh god no. Jace you are not having any more,” Alec said. 

“I asked Magnus not you!” Jace replied petulantly. Alec rolled his eyes, who knew alcohol would turn his parabatai into a ten year old child again? “Pleeeasseee?” 

Finally, Alec relented, “Okay. But I’m not picking your dumbass up off the bar floor after a jello shot and a smirnoff ice or something while you’re crying like a bitch. It’s like 9:30 Jace we just got here this is crazy already,” 

“Sure, sure!” Alec was pretty sure himself that Jace hadn’t listened to anything he’d said past the word ‘okay’… 

Magnus stood up from his seat and snapped his fingers. A whole tray of about twenty jello shots appeared on the table in front of them. He then held out his hand to Alec, “Let’s go and dance now,” Alec took Magnus’ hand and stood, but hesitated looking down at Jace who was looking gleefully at all the different colours. 

“I’m not sure I can leave him like this Mags,” 

Magnus waved a hand dismissively, “Oh don’t worry about him darling. There’s no alcohol in those it’s just jelly but he won’t notice. Hopefully he’ll just pass out soon,” Magnus felt his heart lift at the sound of Alec’s laugh. 

“You’re terrible,” Alec told him whilst leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips, “Alright, let’s dance.”

Alec allowed Magnus to lead him into the center of the dance floor and pressed their bodies together as they blissfully danced the rest of the night away. Alec didn’t worry about Jace, his parabatai could take care of himself even if he was drunk. And besides, ten minutes after he’d started dancing he definitely caught a glimpse of Jace curled up in a chair sleeping peacefully as if there wasn’t loud music blaring all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ~ malecmarshmallow


End file.
